eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Dougie Briggs
Dougie Briggs made his first appearance on 22 March 1994. He is portrayed by Max Gold. Backstory Dougie served in the same regiment in the army as Grant Mitchell and met him just before Grant left the Army. Later on Dougie was certified insane after trying to join the SAS so shot the Medical Officer then raped his wife. Grant had left the Army by this time and never knew about this. Storylines Dougie appears for several weeks over the spring of 1994, and is actively involved in the storyline that marked the introduction of EastEnders' third weekly episode, The Queen Vic Siege. Dougie had been a paratrooper alongside Grant Mitchell in the Falklands War, and meets up with him again more than 10 years later, by which time Grant is the landlord of The Queen Victoria public house. Grant allows Dougie to stay at The Vic, despite his wife Sharon's objections. Sharon begins to feel uncomfortable around Dougie after noticing him leering at her on several occasions, but Grant refuses to ask him to leave. Dougie persuades Grant to help him out with a raid on a supermarket, promising him a vast financial return, but Grant starts to have second thoughts when he finds Dougie's sawn-off shotgun. After doing some investigating, Grant discovers from his mate Terry that Dougie had been discharged from the paratroopers because psychological tests had revealed that he was psychopathic. Dougie had tried to stop the Medical Officer from filing the results, and when he refused Dougie had shot him in the head and then raped his wife. Realising that he has left Sharon alone in the Vic with a known murderer and rapist, Grant flees home, gets a taxi, pays him double to put his foot down, and arrives back at The Vic just as Dougie is attempting to sexually assault Sharon. A fight ensues and Grant is knocked unconscious, after which Dougie holds Grant, Sharon and barmaid Michelle Fowler hostage with his shotgun, and demands money. The gun goes off when Grant tries to claim it and Michelle gets in the way of a stray bullet and ends up in a pool of blood on the Vic's floor. Grant overpowers Dougie, and beats him unconscious, but he is forced to leave him in the Vic while he takes Michelle to hospital. He contacts his brother Phil to get rid of Dougie's body and gun, but by the time Phil arrives at the Vic, Dougie has escaped. The following morning, the Vic is cleaned up and Grant is convinced that Dougie will return for revenge, however he is apprehended by the police before he can get to the Vic. Dougie is then jailed and never seen or heard from in Walford again. Appearances 1994 *Episode 954 (22nd March 1994) *Episode 955 (24th March 1994) *Episode 956 (29th March 1994) *Episode 957 (31st March 1994) *Episode 958 (5th April 1994) *Episode 959 (7th April 1994) *Episode 960 (11th April 1994) *Episode 961 (12th April 1994) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Multiple Characters same Actor Category:Past Characters Category:Soldiers Category:EastEnders Bad Boys Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:1994 Arrivals Category:1994 Minor Characters Category:1994 Departures Category:Low Quality Images